


You're In Love With Him

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [119]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pining, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony can be stubborn and self-deprecating. That's why he has Pepper to make sure he gets what he's always wanted, but never imagined was possible.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 59
Kudos: 426





	You're In Love With Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just some feels and fluff. Happy Thursday!

“I know you’re in love with him. I saw you two together yesterday.”

There were few statements that could freeze Tony’s blood and make his heart stop, but Pepper’s words did it. He stopped working on his robotics project, the tools hovering in the air as he stared at wires and tried not to move.

“Just admit it, Tony.”

Tony licked his lips, but he couldn’t say the words; saying the words meant pain and heartbreak and ruining one of the best friendships he’d ever had. 

“You’re wrong,” his voice was rough. “I’m... not in love with Loki.”

“I’ve never seen you act like that with someone, even me,” Pepper said, her voice was quiet and a little sad. “You both got up and danced on the table. He swung you around and you _laughed_. He bought you a drink and handed it to you. Tony, you couldn’t keep your eyes off him.”

Tony clenched the tools in his hands and hunched his shoulders. “Just leave it alone, Pepper.”

Pepper was silent for a moment before, “I’ve never seen you hesitate about pursuing someone.”

“And what would I _get_ if I pursued him?” Tony snapped, years of frustration bubbling out and sharpening his words. “A polite ‘ _thanks but no thanks_ ’? Maybe I’ll even make him _laugh_. Or maybe it will just be awkward and I’ll fuck up something that means-”

Tony snapped his mouth shut with an audible click and glared at the metal in front of him.

“So you _do_ love him?” Pepper insisted.

Tony closed his eyes and slumped. His head dropped until his hair almost brushed the wires. “I think he’s amazing, Pep, but I know a broken heart when I see one.”

“Do you?”

If Pepper’s statement froze his heart, then the next voice _shattered_ it. Tony’s breath punched out of him in an agonised exhale. He didn’t want to move, he felt _sick_ , but he couldn’t stop himself from slowly turning to prove it was real.

Loki stood behind Pepper, staring at Tony like he’d never seen him before. Tony’s stomach fell to his knees and his face twisted in betrayal and pain. 

“How could you-” but his throat ceased up on the accusation. He couldn’t look at either of them.

“Do you know what else I saw when I watched you dancing?” Pepper asked, her voice soft and soothing. “I saw you were happy, Tony. I also saw that Loki was in love with you too.”

“You’re wrong,” Tony gritted out, refusing to believe it.

But, his statement was quietly rebuffed.

“No,” Loki murmured, “she isn’t.”

Tony didn’t move, not until he heard footsteps coming closer; Tony dared to raise his head. Loki was in front of him, near enough to touch and looking at Tony with uncertainty and the beginning of wonder.

The look in Loki’s eyes made Tony’s heart pound and he swallowed. 

“We’ve been friends for years,” Tony whispered in an attempt to protest.

Loki sounded breathless. “Only because I didn’t think you would want to be more.”

It wasn’t possible; it _couldn’t_ be true but...

“Really?” 

Tony couldn’t keep the vulnerability from his voice, but Loki only smiled. He also raised his hand, gently bringing the back of his fingers to brush Tony’s cheek. Tony’s eyes closed and he leant into the touch.

“I’ve wished to be your partner for years,” Loki confessed, longing in his voice. “The amount of times I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

Tony’s eyes opened and he looked up into loving, _yearning_ green and said before he could think, “Then kiss me.”

It was the only invitation Loki needed. He cupped Tony’s cheeks and bent down. Their lips brushed in a feather-light touch. It made Tony bite back on a groan. He dropped the tools in his hands, uncaring about what happened to them when he could be wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck and pulling him closer.

They were _kissing_ , and Tony felt like he could walk on water he was so light. When they pulled back they lingered close, looking at each other in disbelief and joy.

“I love you,” Tony whispered, unafraid to say it now.

He was rewarded by a bright smile that made his heart skip a beat. “I love you as well.”


End file.
